Austin & Ally - Playgrounds And Fatal Fights
by Austlly007
Summary: Ally moves back with Austin to Miami, 4 years later they get married, Ally gives birth to another baby girl.. one day Austin & Ally are walking and almost get adultnapped, will Austin save Ally? can he? too much INFO? SORRY! SPECIAL NOTE INSIDE! please read and review! connected with stories scholarships & heart breaks, Spring break & shocking news & Playgrounds and fatal fights


hey guys! this story will be the last one of my series for a while, I'm going on a trip so I'll write when I get back in 2 weeks! hope you like this story! :) Author Austlly007

* * *

My Version Of Austin & Ally – PlayGrounds And Fatal Fights

Ally's POV

"Dear Diary, it has been officially 5 years since Patrick died, and just last year Austin purposed and we got married on New Years Day.." " oh and we proudly going to church every Sunday, all of us are.." "Monica is now 6 years old and I'm very proud to say that I'm pregnant again!" "I finished my college and now a professional song writer & singer.." "Austin is finishing his 3rd year in college, he is such a great father.." "Love, Ally".. I put my book back in my room and walked downstairs.. Hey Ally! Tiffany said.. Hi Tiffany! I said… I have some bad news, I'm moving to Denver, Colorado to live with some friends and some of Robert's Family Tiffany said.. well okay, when are you leaving? I asked.. tonight, goodbye Ally Tiffany said as she gave me a hug then left.. oh, I said.. hey Ally! Guess who's husband is a film maker?! Trish said.. You and Dez are getting married?! I said so happy… Yup! Did it just got married yesterday Trish said… that's great Trish! I said.. Mommy! Monica said as she ran towards me… honey, where's daddy? I asked.. Monica! Austin said coming in… so how was the park? I asked.. uh, we didn't go, Monica wanted you to come so we went to the beach Austin said.. oh, well how about we go tomorrow? I asked… cool Austin said.. I want to mommy Monica said… me and Austin Laugh..

(THEME SONG)

(THE NEXT DAY..)

Austin's POV

I got up early and when to school, then when I was walking home I saw Ally and Monica at the playground park so I started to walk towards that area..

Ally's POV

I saw Austin coming over so I walked over to where Monica was… hey Ally, Austin said as he stood right next to me… Hi I said.. so how long have you been here? He asked.. two hours, I think it's time to- - -ow! Ow! Oh Austin, I think I'm ready to have the baby I said.. what?! Okay I'll call Trish he said..

(3 hours pass)

Austin's POV

Ally's been in there for 3 hours, how long does it take to have a baby? I thought.. then a nurse came out of Ally's room… You have another girl the nurse said… I walked into the room and saw Ally holding our new baby… Austin, look what gift God has given us Ally said.. I know what we will call her Ally said.. what!? I asked.. Katie Moon Ally said..

(2 WEEKS LATER…)

Ally's POV

I can't believe I have two grandkids my dad said.. yea, they love you I said.. I'm go to the store can you watch them? I asked… sure he said… hey Ally can I tag along? Austin asked.. okay I said as I grab his hand.. we were walking down the street to the store and two men walked right in front of us… uh Hi can we please get by you guys? Austin asked.. take the girl! One of the men said.. hey let go of me I said as I tried to get free… Austin punched one of them and said Ally Run! So I quickly broke free and ran…

Austin's POV

These people are big I thought, one came at me with a knife… what do you guys want? I said.. You! They both said.. why? I kept on asking… because you're a Christian and Christians are messed up they said… well if you were a Christian would you like it if someone did this to you? I said… let's just get him! They said.. I was fighting my way out but one of them stabbed me on my right arm and fell to the ground… the two men left.. I laid there in pain, my arm was spilling out blood. I tried to pull out the knife but it hurt really bad… I finally got it out, my vision went blurry and I passed out…

Ally's POV

I was running but I stop and ran back… when I got where we were walking I saw Austin on the ground next to a puddle of blood.. I ran to him, it looked like his arm was deeply cut, so I quickly called the police.. hours went by and finally the doctor came out, so? I said.. he has lost too much blood that… Doctor stopped.. that what? I said.. that we can't help him, I'm really sorry but he's dying said the Doctor… I fell back down into my seat and cried… I lost Patrick now Austin, he saved me… I braved up and walked in..

Austin's POV

I woke up and looked around, I felt very weak… I heard the door open and Ally walked in, she started to cry, I tried to touch her but I felt to weak, she stroked my hair and face… Ally, take care of Monica and Katie, don't worry everything is fine I said… I promise she said.. I reached over with my other hand and touched her face… she sat up on the bed, I love you Austin she said.. I love you too I said…

Ally's POV

As Austin stroked my face and held my hand, I prayed that God would do a miracle… but Austin's hand dropped back on the bed and he was gone… I said out loud I guess you wanted him… goodbye A- -Austin I said… I kissed his forehead and left…

THE END… P.S. I DO NOT OWN Austin & Ally! SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES! Please review!


End file.
